The Proposal
by sydnee3appel
Summary: Sebastian accidentally lets his true emotions show through. A one-shot, short story. Sebastian x Ciel (Fluff) Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights go to Yana Toboso and Diana Wynne Jones.


"Howl!" Ciel shouted from his desk.

Sebastian stepped forward from his position in the corner. "What is it, my Lord? Has he done something?"

"He's gotten that dastardly green go on my papers again," Ciel sighed, plopping his head into his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. "Howl!" he shouted again, louder this time.

"Master, you shouldn't strain your voice. Would you like me to retrieve him for you?" the butler offered.

"Yes."

Sebastian glided out of the room hastily, only to return moments later with a disheveled man in his arms. He was dripping with the mentioned green goo. A majority of it fell onto Sebastian's shining, black shoes. He stared at the mess with disdain.

"Howl," Ciel said morosely, staring down the figure in his butler's arms. Howl refused to respond and continued staring up at the ceiling from his cradled position. This was generally his way of throwing tantrums: creating messes and refusing to respond to any amount of stimulus. "What's he upset about this time?" Ciel asked, looking back at his dripping paperwork with an air of disinterest.

"I believe it may be something concerning the young master," Sebastian stated, his eyes glaring forward and mouth set in a stubborn, wicked smirk. Ciel waited for further explanation but none came.

"Well, what's it about?" he demanded impatiently.

"It seems that Howl has just found out that you have a fiancée." Sebastian grimaced at saying this aloud.

The ooze excreting from Howl's pored disappeared suddenly, but much to Sebastian's disapproval, the goo on his shoes remained. Howl pushed away from the butler, demanding that he be let down immediately. Finally, Sebastian released him and the magician approached Ciel at his desk. The boy eyed him warily.

"Good morning!" Howl said to Ciel, leaning on the desk to get a closer look at the youthful face. Ciel heard Sebastian growl from across the room, and Ciel found himself a bit surprised at his butler's response. Howl never meant any real harm.

"Stop throwing fits in my manor. If you feel an insatiable need, at least make your way to the garden," Ciel glared at the black-haired man, his one blue eye piercing into Howl's baby-blue pair.

Howl nodded. "I'm so very sorry, I offer my deepest condolences. I just couldn't quite handle the news." He circled around the desk, black hair and jacket sleeves flowing behind him as he stepped around Ciel. He leaned onto the back of the chair and put his lips to the master's ear. "You see, I would make a much better fiancé," he whispered seductively.

At that, a frowning Sebastian stepped around the desk and dragged Howl away from the young master by his collar. Howl pouted and crossed his arms, legs remaining completely straight as his heels were scraped against the carpet. Ciel's face held shock as he looked from Sebastian to Howl and back again. If he didn't know any better, he would've said that Sebastian's face looked… territorial.

As soon as Howl was roughly thrown out of the room, the butler turned back to his young master. "I apologize, my Lord. Master Howl will be kept under hand. I will clean the office immediately," he apologized, bowing.

"Sebastian, why would you throw him out before I had a chance to accept his proposal?" Ciel molded his face into a mask of mock disapproval. He wanted to play with his butler for a moment. Sebastian's face expressed his clear shock and hatred.

"Master…" he tried, but his words failed. He quickly remembered his place and bowed. "As you wish."

Ciel stood and walked over to his servant. "Oh, Sebastian. Don't be so naïve. I wouldn't marry him. If I were to marry a man…" he let the sentence hang, unfinished. He started out of the study, letting his right hand brush across Sebastian solid chest softly as he went. He eyed the confused butler slyly before disappearing through the door.

"Prepare my tea!" he shouted from afar.


End file.
